ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Tao King (Alias)
The Tao King is a public masked identity, originally created and assumed by Cerridwen to try and kill the Lake Hydra which was residing in a void in space. Minerva Clearstream (who is Cerridwen's great-grandson) and his reincarnation, Wen Chang, had also taken the identity of the 'Tao King'. The Tao King costumes varies in appearance with every new person to claim the title, but the title itself has built itself a reputation in the multiverse. They all have in common a god of wisdom as a namesake and they all use cards of the 'XIII' archetype. List of Tao Kings Cerridwen - Tao King I Cerridwen was the first Tao King. He was a wizard. After a mysterious monster destroyed all that he knew, he donned the title and went in search of it, going through the past and future of his own universe using forbidden spells, which eventually lead into other universes. These forbidden spells made him immortal, but they didn't give him eternal youth. He had built up a small reputation as he went along. After finally finding the beast, he had no more energy to destroy it, ad instead sealed its soul within a flute. He then threw away his identity as the Tao King and lived in seclusion, although unbeknown to him, he had a granddaughter now staying in a orphanage. Minerva Clearstream - Tao King II Minerva Clearstream was the second Tao King, and the great-grandson of Cerridwen. After his father, Protheus Maximus, had dropped him into the void and chose not to save him, he went insane for a while and donned the title of his great-grandfather. He planned to capture all four gods of Taoism, but only succeeded in capturing the god of Yin before his memory was wiped. The god of Yin stayed dormant within his soul, and when the time came for Minerva to regain his memories, his memories as the Tao King were gone. However, he soon recovered them when he found the Exceed Monster card, XIII The Key Memory. Wen Chang - Tao King III Wen Chang was the third Tao King, a prince, and the reincarnation of Minerva Clearstream. When the time came for him to become king, he didn't, and so gathered up people to support him in his right for the throne, which included Itsu Solace. However, when he finally became king, after a while, he began to go insane due to the influence of someone and the ones who had earlier supported him had to stop him. During a duel, he was prevented from continuing the duel by Isamy Entropia, who sliced off his hand with a card before he could draw. He fell from his throne as king, and soon, he began to learn about his incarnation. He discovered the god of Yin residing within him, and decided that he would continue in his quest to capture the rest of the gods. 'Omoikane' - Tao King IV Omoikane was the fourth Tao King. Not much is known about him yet, other than the fact that he's a knight and a Psychic Duelist. It has recently been revealed, however, that he is the revived form of Rey Rasvateil and that the name 'Omoikane' is just a false name. His goal is trying to find a way to contact Protheus Maximus, his former rival, from beyond death. Trivia *All Tao Kings were insane at the time they donned the titles. *The third Tao King's outfit bears an uncanny resemblance to the outfit of Zero in Code Geass. *It is rumored that there is a 'High Tao King' called Odin but this is unconfirmed. Category:Characters